<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna get it on / I wanna make you horny by avus vulpinus (metahemeralist)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309851">I wanna get it on / I wanna make you horny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metahemeralist/pseuds/avus%20vulpinus'>avus vulpinus (metahemeralist)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, awkward hatesex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metahemeralist/pseuds/avus%20vulpinus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote some PruAus smut, have fun lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna get it on / I wanna make you horny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Occasionally, I get drunk and ask my followers on Tumblr to give me porn prompts. Here is one of the results. This isn't historically based at all. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prussia hates Austria. He always has. He always will.</p><p>That’s exactly why he asked him to strip that one time. It was to humiliate him! He wasn’t actually <em>attracted</em> to him. Fucking hell.</p><p>It doesn’t matter that Hungary isn’t here. Of course it doesn’t. He just wants to humiliate Specs more, which is the only reason he asks him over -- he doesn’t need the company, <em>Christ</em>, enough with the fuckin’ libel.</p><p>What really irks him is that Specs <em>accepts</em>.</p><p>“So!” he says. “You had fuck all else to do, huh!”</p><p>“Don’t be a fool,” Austria replies. God, his eyes are-- no! Shut up! “You issued an invitation. It was only polite to accept.”</p><p>“Okay, <em>Specs</em>,” he says.</p><p>He expects Austria to roll his eyes. He does not.</p><p>“Yours,” Austria says coolly, “or mine?”</p><p>“Are you-- I thought we hated each other!”</p><p>“Prussia,” Austria says loftily. “Of course I hate you. That doesn’t mean I’m going to be <em>impolite</em>.”</p><p>“Never heard as good a turn-on as that.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Austria suggests, and kisses him hard. “Will you be good for me, now?”</p><p>“Can’t guarantee it.” Prussia grins at him.</p><p>“If you can’t,” Austria says sweetly, “I’ll let my husband know you’ve been <em>intruding</em>.”</p><p>Ah. Fuck. Spain is a friend, sort of.</p><p>“I’m not happy about it,” Prussia informs him.</p><p>“Then maybe you should’ve thought about it before. Suck me off.”</p><p>Austria’s dialect is refined. Prussia hates it. It should be <em>him</em> who has the refined dialect, the worshipped dialect, the--</p><p>“Well?” Austria says.</p><p>Right. He was distracted. Not that Austria deserves his tongue but <em>oh</em>, he’s guiding his head back to his cock, and fuck, tongue on his foreskin and his shaft and his taint and <em>oh</em> he’s moaning! He’s pretending he doesn’t care, but God, he’s <em>moaning</em>, he’s praying to an ancient God and Prussia can’t help but smirk as he keeps going and he feels Austria cum <em>hard</em>, right into his mouth.</p><p>He spits it out.</p><p>“You’re awful,” Austria says.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck you.”</p><p>His attraction to him really isn’t the point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <s>I had notes to make here but I just got hatecrimed for being British but anyway have fun</s>
</p><p>Okay, no, I remember now. Mostly, I couldn't think of a title. I was trying to think of how a hypothetical PruAus tryst would happen, and I guess this was the result?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>